


worries

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: 3AM [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance, alternative universe, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “Quit staring, loser.” MJ demanded.“Sorry.” He said, not seeming sorry at all, since he kept looking. “Just… what happened to your hands?”





	worries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr, and decided to post it here too.

“Quit staring, loser.” MJ demanded. 

“Sorry.” He said, not seeming sorry at all, since he kept looking. “Just… ** what happened to your hands?” **

She slipped his drink on the counter. “Nothing worse than what happened to your neck.”

He winced. His fingertips lightly touched his neck, as if he had only remembered the feeling of pain due to her words.

“I knew I should’ve worn a turtleneck.”

“Please, don’t.” MJ argued. “Or else I’d have to go back to my vampire theories.”

He laughed, and she thought she had made a good save and he would let it go, but he didn’t.

“But, no, really. What happened?”

It was no big deal. Still, she didn’t answer.

“Michelle.” He tried.

_ There he goes again. _

MJ sighed, giving up. “You know, just doing my work, punching drunk nut-jobs out of the bar and all that.”

“Oh.” 

He seemed disappointed in a way. Not at her, not at her answer, but at something else. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night.”

She scoffed. “What? Like you’re my bodyguard?”

“Well, no.” He replied. “But I’m your friend.”

MJ squinted her eyes at him. “I don’t even know your name, _ friend.” _

He always seemed to have something to say, but he didn’t say a word back at her.

She had to fill in the silence. “I don’t need you around. Besides, you’ve been clearly busy getting chocked by someone.”

Finally, he smiled. “What? Jealous?”

And just like that, he had pretended that they hadn’t touched in any kind of sensitive subject just a second ago.

MJ had to look away, a bit embarrassed. “Just mind your business.”

“Oh, but you’re way more interesting.”

She rolled her eyes. “Now you’re just being corny.”

He had a relaxed expression on his face. “But it’s fun, isn’t it?”

MJ agreed with a small smile.

.

.

.

The sun was already starting to show up, it wasn’t that dark anymore.

MJ didn’t like that time of the day. She should be already trading the darkness of the dawn for the darkness of her closed eyelids. _ Sleep, _ she just wanted sleep. 

Yet, something- someone was holding her back.

** “You shouldn’t have gone by yourself.” **She said.

His eyes roamed from the ceiling and landed on her. 

“Gone where by myself?” He hoarsely asked, sounding tired.

The bar was empty, except for her. There was no music. He wasn’t at his usual seat by the counter, but laying down on one of the larger seats.

MJ leaned her body on the table next to him. 

“I don’t know. How about you tell me?”

“Nice try.” He chuckled. “Got any other slick ways of trying to get me to talk?”

She took a deep breath. MJ didn’t know what he was up to, to be so spent up, but she was tired too. She should be sleeping.

“Not right now.” MJ said. “Just know that whatever it is, I won’t tell the cops. I don’t like ‘em anyway.”

That almost got a real laugh out of him, but she figured he was too tired for it.

“So, what do I have to do for you to get out of here?” She asked, because she really wanted to go home.

He peeked an eye at a window, it wasn’t dark anymore. “How about a good morning kiss?”

MJ gave him the finger. 

.

.

.

_ “I’ll take you home.” _

“No, you’re not.” MJ recused.

“But it’s dangerous.” 

“Welcome to New York.”

He had a scolding look on his face. “It’s worse when you say you think someone was following you.”

“It was probably just a creep.”

“Exactly.” He said.

She smiled falsely. “Okay then, how much do you need to kill my allegedly stalker for me?”

He frowned. “What?”

MJ dropped her fake smile to take on a fake sad face.

“Oh, so you’re not a hitman. That’s boring.”

He laughed. “So your next theory is that I’m a John Wick type of guy?”

“Nah, for that you’d have to be hotter.”

“Ouch.”

“And stronger.” MJ continued. “You get beat up way too many times.”

For some reason, he had a shit eating grin playing on his lips. “I’m hurt.”

“Yeah, right.” She refrained from rolling her eyes.

It was way too obvious how he clearly liked to make her think about him. He wouldn’t even hide his enthusiasm, he didn’t really care. 

MJ wondered if he often thought about her, like she did.

“So you won’t let me worry about you, huh?” He quietly said, almost as if it wasn’t meant for her to hear.

“Not only that, but you also don’t get to know where I live.”

He seemed to think about it for a second. “It makes sense.”

MJ recited, _ “You can take my name, but you’ll never have my heart.” _

She didn’t wait for him to ask what she meant. “It’s a song lyric.”

“So I’m James Bond now?” He recognized where the lyrics were from.

“Not really. James Bond used to properly introduce himself.”

It didn’t take long for him to leave after that.

MJ arrived safely at home that night. 

Later on the news she heard about a certain vigilante acting near her area. MJ didn’t care for it.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> For a cotinuation of this story, request a line from this prompt list: https://lurkingg-around.tumblr.com/post/186533588911/angstfluff-prompt-list-5
> 
> Tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
